The Awakened
by Tobey Dawn
Summary: A fan fic that takes the two characters Grubbs Grady and Kernel Fleck and places them in a semi futuristic/ modern timeline with all new challenges
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim ownership any characters that aren't created by me, these characters feel fitting for the story I will tell,I have read all of The Demonata and Darren Shan is one of my favorite authors

I will be using a present day theme with some fantasy to make it a sort of realistic-fiction if you will.I will also be using some experiences of my own to give it that sort of personal feel because writing anything else wouldn't come natural.

Yes I do realize that Grubbs isn't the type to melt over boys but I think opening up feminine will do him good later on :D don't worry the characters you know and love aren't going anywhere

**WARNING: **there will definitely be some "mature" parts In this story,I might remember to retype a warning before the adult chapters but for the most part IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY X GUY THEN DON'T READ plz and thnx.

Moonlight Happenings: Chapter 1

Bare feet pounding through the dense forest, crunching on crisp autumn leaves, the moon full and shining through the trees much more beautifully than the sun ever does, Grubitsch Grady loved running through the woods at night, he ran to a special place that only he knew, he wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place seeing how it was on a turf field.

Grubitsch never liked his real name, he hated it, people couldn't say it and they look at him weird when he wrote it on paper. "Grubbs" fit him much easier.

_turf_ he thought

It was simply grass that was uprooted and sold to golf fields, and recreational areas that are too lazy or just want the quality of _turf_. Looking across the vast space realizing that that whole semester he spent in "turf management" was only good for small talk, he never wanted to pursue a career in agriculture. Living not far from the field, a short minute run and there he was, heart pounding and sweat dotted his face. He didn't even know why he liked this spot so much, he simply was walking around and saw it and felt like coming here on an almost daily basis. He came here to think, to run through anything that felt odd until he came at terms to it then he would go home and shower and get to bed, feeling at peace with it all.

Breathing deeply in then out, he sat on the familiar patch of dark dirt amongst the lighter shade of the grass and watched the moon.

_The moon is so simple, in space just sitting there, in constant motion it doesn't even have to try. It doesn't have to try to fit in and try to be normal._

But the moon did have one thing in common with Grubbs, they were both lonely, there was no one in the middle in the middle of butt fuck that he called his hometown, actually, he lived in the middle of no-one-to butt fuck nowhere. The moon at least had one lover, the sun. They aligned in the galaxy a couple times a year at each eclipse, it was beautiful how they fit perfectly with each other. Grubbs sometimes wished that he had been born straight, because he didn't have anyone to have feelings for, he felt himself growing numb to the world and it scared him.

_I just can't wait to get out of here and move to Nacada, I might fit in better there._

His hometown just reeked of the lost and the settled, whenever his mother drove him to town for some take out, he saw all the houses and people and it just wasn't for him, he preferred the city life, to be connected with the world, being stuck here forever had to be one of his worst fears. He felt a rumbling and immediately stood up only to be knocked down by a harsher shockwave followed by a wave of heat and the smell of ozone.

"ow" he mumbled

He stood up and looked to where the smell seemed to be coming from, looking up he saw a small column of smoke rising from somewhere in the woods. The area didn't have many forest fires; he heard some sort of cry of anguish and ran as fast as he could towards the column of smoke.

Running, running through the forest for the second time that night much faster than before, he felt soft pricks in his feet and legs and soon realized that he was running through a bush full of thorns. But he didn't care, someone needed his help and it would seem more appropriate for him to have some blood to show for his "heroic deed". He came to a clearing of burnt grass and right in the middle there was a door of sorts, the height was a little taller than he was, and he was one of the tallest in his class, but this door was made of light, an almost silver color, it looked almost unnatural amongst all the burnt debris of leaves, sticks and branches. Lying in front of the door was a boy, no older than he was. His shirt looked scratched and his curly hair was the color of finished wood, it took Grubbs several seconds more stop admiring the boy to remember the cry he heard before.

"Hey are, are you ok?"

The boy looked up at Grubbs, his eyes closed and his face would have been perfect if it weren't for the cut near the top of his face and the blood trails going down his cheek. Grubbs immediately ran to the boy and slowly flipped him over and put his head in his lap, examining the cut, seeing that it wasn't too bad, he had one way worse when he slipped with a knife when he was cutting fishing line for his dad. The boys eyes flitted open slightly and seeing Grubbs they opened a little wider.

"hey ,you're cute" before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Grubbs couldn't believe his ears,

_Did I just hear what I think I heard? He said I was CUTE?_

Grubbs placed two of his fingers on the boys neck like he did many times on himself whenever he wanted to feel the reassurance of his blood pumping through his veins and finding the familiar rhythm Grubbs scooped him up in his arms andhastily picked up and carried the boy to the edge of the clearing, hearing a _BOINK _he turned around to see the door of silver light close in on itself like a whirlpool and disappear from view. But he didn't care, there was someone in need of medical attention in his arms. Looking at the boys face again his legs wobbled a little, he looked forward and started the long trek to his mom's house. Not knowing what he was going to tell her.

Grubbs started on the long journey to his home, what seems like a minute running now seemed like hours with the burd… angel he was carrying in his arms.

_I can't believe this is happening, what am I going to tell my mom? What is going to happen when he wakes up? Is he just going to forget what he said to me or will he just play it off as if it never happened? I hope he talks to me…_

Looking at the boy for what had to be the hundredth time that night, he realized that his complexion was unlike he had ever seen before, he didn't have any acne which was odd because most of the boys his age all had the familiar mess of red ridges, like red mountains in the desert. His hair was an unfamiliar style as well, a wildly untamed light brown almost polar opposite to the seemingly uniform blonde crew cut that all the boys in his class had, he even smelled alien. The scent of autumn leaves and a sharp, tangy scent that drove Grubbs crazy even at the distance he was holding the boy at. He walked the invisible but yet easily visible trail to his house, a familiar path of broken branches and bushes that have been moved aside or just plain uprooted leading to the two story cabin-like house that Grubbs called home. As soon as he saw the familiar front light he quickened his pace until he was at the front door, a green frame with paned glass through which he saw the most horrific scene he would ever see in his life…

The Nightmare for the Conscious

**WARNING: **like _The Demonata_ series this fanfic will have BLOOD & GORE, trust me I will make up for it by adding mushy romance, promise.

Grubbs Grady couldn't believe his eyes, a mess of debris and blood splattered everywhere. He could see the living room, blood seemed to be covering every inch of the same room he was in less than a couple of hours ago reading a story about two boys elven and human who fall in love against all odds. He could see the ancient lampshade given to his family by their grandmother who passed away last June covered in blood and torn to shreds. He then focused his attention to the body on the floor, even through the glare of the porch light he could see that it was his mother, the same body shape and hair color, the alien hole in her chest with entrails strewn across the carpet. He let out a cry of despair and sunk slowly to the welcome mat, tears pouring out of his eyes onto the unconscious body in his arms. Sorrow quickly turned to rage as adrenaline surged through Grubbs, giving him the strength to stand and with one arm hold the boy and with the other open the door and stepping inside, to his left was the ruby colored couch that his mother bought for "décor". There was where Grubbs placed the boy and took a deep breath while looking upon his face.

_The same night I find a boy in the woods my mother is murdered in her own home._

Anger once again swelled inside Grubbs, letting out a roar he ran to his mother, the scene he saw was too much for anyone to handle.

His mother wasn't just killed, she had been butchered by whatever did this, a streak of blood on the floor led around the corner into the kitchen.

"Whoever did this is NOT going to find me as easy to kill as my mother!" Grubbs roared, his hands curling into animalistic fists, taking a fighting stance.

"I knew it wasn't going to be that easy, Grubitsch Grady" called a voice in an obvious bored tone.

A figure sauntered around the corner and looked at Grubbs leaned over his mother, showing a bloody smile and bloodied and ripped suit with a emerald green striped tie.

"Uncle Miasma?" asked Grubbs, fury in his eyes.

"Yes child, it is me" answered the man.

"But how, how _could_ you!" Grubbs said, standing up in front of his mother and standing in equal stature before the man that killed his mother, seconds away from pummeling the man's face in.

"It was quite simply my boy, but you'll learn that soon enough, amongst all the other wonderful things I have to teach you about the family curse" M said, his arms extending as if to show invisible treasures.

"The family curse? I haven't ever heard anything of a curse" Grubbs said defiantly, his hands tightening into twin blunt weapons of bone and muscle.

"Well do you really think lycanthropy is something you tell a 13 year old boy?" M questioned honest confusion in his eyes, and I would suggest that you loosen your grip, you are no match for me.

Grubbs shoulders slumped. "Well alright then, -_sigh_- let's get going to whatever _wonders_ you have to show me" Grubbs said, looking at the floor

"Really? I thought you were going to be a little more _reluctant_ to follow me" M asked, disbelief obvious in his eyes and the way his mouth hung open.

"You kidding? I have nowhere to go, what can I do without a mother? Get sent to a loner home?" Grubbs said with a blank face.

"Well alright then, follow me"

"Hold on, I want to get some spare money my mom leaves in the kitchen in case of "_emergencies",_ like anything ever happens out here in the middle of Precinct 14"

"Quite right" M said with a carnivorous smile.

Grubbs made his way into the kitchen, and in noticing that Uncle M didn't follow him he stealthily went to the knife cabinet and slowly pulled out a 7 inch steak knife, then shuffling around aimlessly in other cabinets until M came in and the knife was secure on the inside of Grubbs' boxers, the cold iron pressing against his naked leg.

"Got the money?" M asked finally

"Yeah, it's not much but it's worth taking"

"Well let's get going then" M said with a beckoning, bloodied finger.

When Grubbs started to follow, M curtly turned away and started walking towards the front door.

"Just a second, shouldn't we at least turn off the oven? A fire will attract attention and give us less time to get to wherever we need to go without pursuit" Grubbs asked following M

When M turned around to address the question he faintly saw the image of Grubbs slice at his neck with some sort of jagged knife, he remembered falling then everything went dark.

**Reviews are greatly welcome, I have plans for this story but feedback certainly helps speed up the update process, please and thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclosures, warnings and all that apply from chapter 1**

Dawns Awakening: Chapter 2

Trees rustled softly, the air charged with electrodes. The sky was a mess of gray and some patches of blue wherever the sky was left undisturbed, the sun shone through a hole in the odd quilt, like an angel's stairway to reach the earth to save humanity from some apocalypse.

_If only it were that exciting… _Kernel thought, looking up at the scene lying down on the grass in a valley he often came to whenever life just got too rushed. He had never seen such a natural view before, it intrigued him and maybe that is why he had stayed in the valley for so long, it seemed like hours and his back began to ache.

His life was pretty boring in his own opinion, whenever he watched public news he saw terrorist road side bombs destroying tanks, soldiers funerals and families crying, hate crimes and school shootings increasing in frequency as time progress' and all he could think of was

_Why doesn't anything interesting happen HERE. _Of course he knew enough to know that violence was terrible and everyone needs a safe place, but Kernel wanted to _live_. He once heard a quote from somewhere. _everyone is dying, nobody's living. _Kernel wanted to be living, spending his life and energy into something that would benefit the world. He wanted to love someone and have that same love be given to him. He wanted to die knowing with no regrets knowing that he spent his time doing something for someone else; his worst nightmare was stepping on others to become successful and dying knowing he only got to where he is by crushing the dreams of others, living a selfish life.

_Want, want, want_… _is that all you ever think about? _Asked his subconscious.

Kernel sat up only to look at the scene again and think of something even less productive…

_I wonder what Derek is doing now…_ _I wonder if he still likes me and wants to get back together…_

Images fade through Kernel's mind, him and Derek holding each other in a deserted high school hallway in a tight embrace, then Derek walking away down the southern side of the hall, rounding a corner. Kernel backing into a locker and sinking to the ground, tears welling in his eyes, the relationship between Kernel and Derek had been a bleak one. Frequently arguing over little things and getting back together afterwards just to feel the love that they shared for each other. It wasn't healthy but few things involving high school are ever healthy.

_No, I'm not going to do that to myself…_

Kernel wished his life was like a story he was reading, it was about a boy human and a boy elf and they fall in love after a long and heroic journey. Simple love, pure love; but it was never that simple, Kernel had been born in the age of new technology and cute elf boys didn't exist.

The clouds suddenly sort of _inhaled_ and then went melted back to their normal positions. As if on cue, a lightning bolt struck the ground meters from Kernels side. Kernel immediately jumped up and ran under the nearest tree shaking, and sinking to the ground realized _just how close _he came to death.

_Wait, I should be dead…_ he thought, an electric current travels through the ground and he was lying on his back, no insulator to stop the electricity. He looked up to notice that the clouds were all gone, and the breeze had stopped. As if time stood still he looked around and noticed that time _had _stopped, a flock of birds in mid flight above the trees, a leaf in mid fall from the tree he was under. He stood and slowly walked over to the scorched ground as if being drawn to it by an invisible force. It didn't look like much, the rough burn pattern with a small white box in the middle…

_Wait, a white box? In the middle of a field in the exact place a lightning bolt just struck?.._ Kernel thought to himself. Quickly picking up the box but dropping it instantly with an "Ouch!" due to a searing pain he felt in his fingers the moment he touched the thing, as soon as the box hit ground time resumed, the flock of birds flew into the sky and the leaf hit the ground amongst all the other autumn treasures.

_Yep, lightning definitely struck this thing…_ He thought to himself, carefully picking up the small box after it had cooled off. Deciding to open it later, he placed the parcel in his jean pocket and started on the short walk it took to get to his house. The walk was only about a mile and Kernel walked often so it wasn't much to him. He traveled a path through the woods that Kernel's father helped him make, they spent an entire weekend bashing and moving various items of foliage. One of the last memories he had of his dad. His house wasn't much to look at from the outside; it was a simple two story "colonial" house as his mom told him. He lived in Masel, it was a historical town known for its Wiccan history. Kernel descended from a long Wiccan bloodline on his mother's side, she still practiced the religion but Kernel lost that course when he was young. He never really grasped the idea that chanting in a circle with some lit candles and incense was meant to make something happen, but like the unkempt grass among stone slabs he didn't question it, he just followed the wind, sometimes her circle needed him for some ritual, he didn't mind. Surmounting the stone steps and retrieving the key from the inside the small cat statue with a sliding latch that kept the spare house key set, letting himself in.

"That you, dear?" his mom asked from the kitchen, the smell of homemade mashed potatoes and spinach wafting over him, making his salivate.

"Yeah mom." He answered, quickly kicking off his flip-flops and swiftly stepping into the kitchen, only to be met by a firm hug from his mom.

"Thank Thoth that you're alright, I heard lightning a second ago!" she said, while hugging.

"Yeah I saw it" he replied, returning the hug.

"The flash?" she asked

"The bolt" he replied

She released him from the hug only to grab his shoulders and glare at him

"What did I tell you about going outside on bad weather? You're lucky you weren't electrocuted!" she said, cool anger evident in her eyes, her voice slowly rising.

"I'm fine, I was on the edge of the clearing when I saw the bolt on the other side." He lied calmly.

"Well alright, as long as you're safe, don't do it again!" she said with a huff, and went back to cooking.

"Mom, you have some potato on your skirt" Kernel told her.

"Oh just my luck, I have a meeting with the circle in half an hour; and the potato juice has already set in, think you can take it from here?" she asked, shifting the pan with the green beans.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem, go get changed" he replied

"Thanks" she said, hurrying out of the room.

Grubbs finished seasoning the green beans and the potatoes and got his plate ready and sat down when his mom returned, sporting a new, tighter black skirt revealing her near pencil-like figure, a black lace blouse, her straight, dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a black ribbon and a pair of black pumps to finish the outfit, Kernel was often told by people that he had the hottest mom in the whole town.

"So how do I look?" she asked.

"If only I was straight…" he mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked, her head tilted.

"Nothing, you look great mom" he replied with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie" she said with a grin.

"You going to eat?" Kernel asked her

"No, I already had a whole muffin for lunch"

"Oooh you're right, and with that piece of toast you had for breakfast, diet supplements are gonna start showing up at the door" said Kernel, with an obvious sarcastic tone.

"You hush, I have to get going anyway or I'm going to be even more late" she said, making to the door.

"Hey, mom?" he said, thinking of telling her about the box.

"Yes, kern?" she replied, putting on her coat in the mirror and checking her makeup, not looking at him.

"It's nothing, have a good time at your meeting" he replied

"Well alright, don't stay up too late" she said, glancing at him

"Mom, it's Saturday" he said

"Okay Okay" she said, opening the door. "Love you" she said once outside.

"Love you too" Kernel said, knowing that she didn't hear him.

After eating, Kernel decided to open the box, he took the protective charms from all the doors in the house and laid them out in a circle around the box in the pentacle in his mom's room, hopefully in an attempt to try and protect himself from whatever inside if need be. Then carefully with one hand on the lid and one hand on the base opening the box and hurrying out of the pentacle as fast as he could and covering his ears, looking away. After hearing nothing he looked at the box, decided it is safe and stepped back into the pentacle and peering inside to see its contents, all that was In it was a sort of necklace of thin black rope and a piece of clear, flat, mysterious substance shaped like a domino.

_Should I put this thing on? I mean, it was obviously meant for me to find and it doesn't have a name on it so it must be for me. It doesn't look dangerous…_

Deciding to put it on and if anything strange happens take it off immediately take it off, Kernel slowly picked up the strange necklace and put it around his neck, it was a tight fit and nothing weird happened when he put it on so he got up and left the pentacle. After stepping out of its bounds Kernel felt the rope tighten and start to burn his neck, he immediately tried taking it off but it was on too tight so he ran down the stairs and by the time he got the pair of scissors out from the kitchen drawer the pain on his neck stopped, he then ran to the bathroom and looked at his new neck tattoo.

The Voice of the Awakened

He gasped.

The tattoo consisted of a half an inch thick black band circling his entire neck and the domino in the domino shaped rectangle in the center except this time it had a hole in the center. Grubbs looked upon the new mark in shock and disbelief, only upon taking his index finger and moving the rectangle to the left, then to the right and realizing that his skin moved with the tattoo did he realize that it was no act of deceive.

_What __**is**__ this? How does a necklace become a tattoo all on its own? What am I going to tell mom when she gets home? _Questions cluttered In Kernel's head like garbage bags in a landfill.

"Stop" said an unfamiliar voice; it was the voice of a woman, calm and soothing.

"Hello? Is someone here?" asked Kernel, fear creeping into his voice, looking in the mirror he saw that nobody was in the bathroom, but the voice sounded like it had come from the close by.

"Do not be concerned child, I am here to help" Kernel heard the Voice say.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kernel, looking around only to see that no one was with him in the kitchen, when he turned to the window again he saw that his lips were moving without him knowing, he didn't even feel it.

"I want what you want, I'm here to help you understand your new powers and help you get out of this place" the Voice replied.

"Who said anything about leaving? This is my home." Kernel said calmly, his voice losing the fear it once held, to be replaced by curiosity and caution.

"I know you want to leave, I know you want to be a part of something bigger, now's your chance" said the Voice in a beckoning tone.

"I have to talk to my moth- ow!" Kernel felt a pain in his chest, unable to finish his sentence. An image of a tree collapsed on the hood of a car in some deserted back road.

"Your mother has been in a car accident, she requires our assistance" the Voice told Kernel, keeping its cool tone.

"Take me to her!" Kernel demanded, his voice rising, urgency in his eyes.

"You can do it yourself, instantaneous travel is something even a partu-Awakened like you can manage" the Voice replied.

"I don't know how to teleport!" Kernel yelled defiantly.

"Just picture the place you saw in your vision, and then touch the circle in the pendant, it acts as a trigger to your powers" Instructed the Voice.

Kernel did as instructed, he pictured the scene he saw before and touched the tattoo with his index finger, as soon as he did that the whole tattoo became florescent silver and he felt his chest being tugged backwards, as if being pulled in by an invisible hook. The next thing he remembered was seeing a bright flash envelope the entire bathroom and then nothing.

Kernel awoke with his back on the road, facing up to look at the stars, he never really payed attention in Astronomy, so he couldn't remember any of the constellations. His attention was directed at the boy sitting a couple rows up…

_Wait, how did I get here? _

Then it all came back to him, the necklace, the Voice, the car crash…Kernel quickly stood up ( with a wash of dizziness) then turned around and felt the déjà vu.

His mom's car was nothing special, it was an old grey beat up (insert name of a car), but the large oak tree that practically flattened the hood was something new. When Kernel put his attention to the driver's side he saw that his mom was there, her head resting on a deployed safety bag and her arms casually hanging to her sides.

"Mom?" Kernel called; no movement from his mother. Kernel immediately ran to the car and carefully opened the door to make sure she didn't fall out and injure his mom even more than she already was.

"Your mother is fine, though unconscious, a minor concussion and only a few bruised bones, a week's bed rest and she'll be back to her wiccen duties." Explained the Voice

"How did you-" but Kernel was cut off

"I know everything you know, Kernel, I am a part of you for the time being"

Kernel felt his whole body heat up at the thought of some alien knowing all his thoughts.

"Any private memories or thoughts have been left undisturbed, I have no interest in your homo erotic thoughts, and before you ask no I am not a "homophobe" the Awakened have far better things to occupy our time with then thoughts of hate and discrimination" said the Voice in an almost bored manner.

"Well,thank you I guess?" Kernel replied


End file.
